1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting a thin display unit, such as a liquid crystal display, upright, particularly to a stand provided with rubber pads on a bottom surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known thin display device in which a liquid crystal module provided with a liquid crystal panel and a drive device is sandwiched between a front cabinet and a rear cabinet so as to form a display unit, and a stand for supporting this display unit upright is attached.
This type of stand is provided with a base with a large bottom surface area in many cases. In some cases, rubber pads are provided at a plurality of positions at an outer peripheral portion of the bottom surface of this base, so as to exert a buffering function for the display device to be disposed thereon and a damage preventing function for preventing damage on the bottom surface. Such a base is generally formed by a molded resin material, and provided with a smooth and uniform outer surface and a back side portion in which a large number of ribs are provided in a grid. Circular ribs to which columnar rubber pads are attached are provided at a plurality of positions (such as four positions) in the grid rib portion.
When the base is formed into a rectangular shape, the rubber pads are provided at four corner portions thereof, so that the base can be stably installed. When the base is formed into a circular shape, the rubber pads may be provided at a plurality of positions more than four points of the outer peripheral portion. For example, Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-304171 discloses a projector in which five boss holes are provided for a circular base and five rubber pads are attached.
Quadrangular rubber pads may be used instead of the circular rubber pads. There is an already-disclosed attachment structure of support pads in which cubic rubber pads each provided with a hole are fitted into concave portions each provided inside with a columnar protrusion that is fitted with the hole, and a rib (a tiny streak) is formed on an outer periphery of each columnar protrusion so that the once-attached rubber pad is not removed (for example, Patent Document 2: JP-A-2008-128355).
At the time of manufacturing the rubber pads, a rubber plate with the same thickness as the rubber pads is manufactured, and the rubber pads of a desired shape are punched out from the rubber plate. Therefore, when the circular rubber pads are punched out, corner portions become excesses and not-effectively utilized parts become wastes, so that manufacturing cost is increased. Thus, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the rubber pad, the quadrangular rubber pad capable of effectively utilizing materials without generating wastes are preferable.
However, even with the quadrangular rubber pad, in the attachment structure of the support pad described in Patent Document 2, there is a need for providing the columnar protrusion formed with the rib (the tiny streak) in the concave portion to which the rubber pad is attached. Thus, the configuration is complicated, so that manufacturing cost of the base is increased. There is also a need for providing, in the rubber pad, the hole to be fitted onto the columnar protrusion, so that there is a problem of increased cost.
Therefore, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the rubber pad, the quadrangular rubber pad is preferably used. In order to reduce manufacturing cost of the stand, there is a need for providing the quadrangular rubber pad attachable in a not-easily removable state with a simpler attachment structure.